Blind Date - Potter, sagst du?
by Sammy-A.M
Summary: Ich, Hermine Granger, 21, begeisterter Bücherwurm, habe ein Blind Date. Organisiert von einer bestimmten, viel zu eifrigen, rothaarigen Hexe. Warte, wieso habe ich das Kleine Schwarze an? Was? Aber das ist doch- Er ist-! Ginny! (AU, sie kannten sich vorher nicht ;) OneShot


"Ich kann nicht glauben, wie du mich dazu überreden konntest!", stellte ich ehrlich erschüttert fest. Ich war eigentlich niemand, der solche dummen, unüberlegten Dinge tat!

"Das wird das beste Date deines Lebens sein, glaube mir!", versuchte Ginny mir gut zuzureden, währen sie, was weiß ich was, mit meinen Haaren anstellte.

"Was machst du da?" meine Stimme einige Oktaven zu hoch. Ginny schlug meine Hände weg, als ich versuchte etwas zu erspüren.

"Jetzt halte doch mal still! Hoch gesteckte Haare stehen dir ausgezeichnet."

"Hochgesteckt?! Ginny, es ist nur ein Date, keine Hochzeit!"

"Beruhige dich Hermine, ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl stieg in mir hoch. Ich wusste schon jetzt, dass alles schief gehen würde. Ein Blind Date? Organisiert von der rothaarigen Hexe hinter mir? Das war doch alles zum Scheitern verurteilt!

Ich bereute es je den Mund aufgemacht zu haben und zu gestehen, dass ich mich mit meinen 21 Jahren ziemlich alleine fühlte. Ich, ein Muggelgeborener, kleiner Bücherwurm, wollte endlich einen festen Freund.

Normalerweise verschreckte es die Männer, dass ich viel mehr wusste als sie, und mich nicht so sexy anzog. Das ließ ihre Fersen in der untergehenden Sonne aufblitzen.

"Schmolle nicht, Hermine! Ich habe dir den perfekten Mann gefunden und ich würde mein ganzes Geld darauf verwetten, dass er dich mehr braucht, als du ihn."

Ich seufzte schwer. "Dieser Malfoysprössling hat dir den Kopf verdreht. Ich wette, du hast jetzt noch ein größeres Ego als er!"

Aber die frisch verheiratete Ginevra Malfoy - wirklich, wer hätte das gedacht? Ihr Bruder und er waren geborene Todfeinde!- schwang zum letzten Mal ungerührt ihren Zauberstab. "Fertig."

"Endlich", entwich es mir über die Lippen. Zwei Stunden Folter endlich hinter mir! Dusche, Pediküre, Maniküre, Maske, bei Godric Gryffindor, es war endlich vorbei! Ich verstand gar nicht, wozu man all diese Vorbereitungen (Zeitverschwendung) überhaupt brauchte. Machten sie wirklich den ganzen Unterschied, welchen Eindruck man bei den Leuten hinterlässt.

Ginny murmelte etwas von Undankbarkeit und Freundinnen, aber ich ignorierte sie. "So, wo ist der Spiegel?"

Ginny erstarrte und riss ihre Hände in die Höhe. "Oh nein, Kein Spiegel! Du hast eh nur noch ein paar Minuten."

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne. Mein vernichtender Blick traf sie und mit einer todernsten Stimme fragte ich: "Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, wie aufgedonnert bin ich?"

"Süße, reg dich nicht auf! Du siehst atemberaubend aus, perfekt! Am besten du disapparierst genau jetzt. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er schon ein bisschen früher da sein.", plapperte sie vor sich hin und legte mir einen teuer aussehenden Mantel um die nackten Schultern. Wir waren noch nicht lange befreundet, aber ich wusste genau, dass ihr Stiel mit meinem nicht kombinierbar war. Ich fühlte die Tonne Schminke im Gesicht, die schweren Ohrringe, die meinen Hals kitzelten und das viel zu kurze schwarze Kleid, das insgesamt kaum einen Quadratmeter groß war. Es war so ungewohnt, so völlig an meiner Persönlichkeit vorbei, dass ich schon vorhersagen konnte, dass es in einer Katastrophe enden wird.

Ich grummelte. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Platz für meinen Zauberstab. "Ginny!"

"Ach komm, versuche es doch wenigstens. Du siehst wunderschön aus!"

"Aber ich ziehe so was normalerweise nicht an!"

"Hermine, besondere Treffen verlangen besondere Maßnahmen."

"Bei Merlin, du hörst dich wirklich schon so an wie dein Mann! Ginny, ich kann nicht mal auf diesen Schuhen laufen, wie erwartest du, dass der Abend gut läuft?"

"Gut Miene, dann geh eben nicht, aber der arme Kerl wartet schon auf dich! Er hat schon vor einer Woche einen romantischen Tisch für zwei reserviert, und du wirst schuld sein, wenn er nach dieser Enttäuschung keine Frau mehr anguckt!" damit disapparierte sie aus meinem Appartement.

Toll.

Wunderbar.

Ich griff nach dem kleinen Täschchen und zwängte meinen Zauberstab da rein.

Natürlich. Wenn Granger sich weigerte etwas zu tun, dann rede ihr einfach ins Gewissen. Das klappt immer!

Ich seufzte. Holte tief Luft und apparierte in die Winkelgasse, vor das elegante Restaurant 'Mon Amour'.

Ich starrte eine Zeit lang auf die Fenster. Zwar wollte ich es nicht zugeben, aber ich war aufgeregt. Richtig nervös sogar. Meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Kerl einfach zu versetzen. So interessant konnte der nach all den bisherigen Dates auch nicht sein.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war kein guter Gedanke. Ich hatte eingewilligt zu kommen, jetzt sollte ich da auch reingehen! Ich war eine Gryffindor, ich war furchtlos!

Oh Gott... Meine Beine zitterten, als ich auf die Tür zuging. Zu schnell kam ich bei der Rezeption an. Die Frau hinter dem Tresen lächelte mich freundlich an.

"Guten Abend. Ich.. ich habe heute eine Verabredung am Tisch sieben,", brachte ich fast atemlos hervor.

"Es freut mich, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Begleitung bereits anwesend ist. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet." sie zeigte in Richtung einer weiteren Glastür. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Saal mit vielen Tischen. Über die Hälfte waren schon besetzt.

Mein Herz schlug stetig schneller, je länger ich der Frau folgte. Etwas unsicher bemerkte ich die Blicke der Gäste, die an mir hängen blieben, wie an einer Fliegenfalle. Männer schauten mir lüstern hinterher, während die Frauen einen herablassenden Blick aufsetzten. Verdammt! Ich wusste, ich hätte in den Spiegel schauen sollen oder noch besser, Ginny erst gar nicht an mich heranlassen dürfen.

"Miss" die Frau blieb in einer etwas entlegenen Stelle des Restaurants stehen. Vor uns stand ein Tisch für zwei. Ein Mann saß bereits mit dem Rücken zu uns. Er hatte einen schwarzen, strubbeligen Hinterkopf. Als er uns hörte, stand er auf und drehte sich um. Es kam mir vor, als würde sich sein Gesicht mir in Zeitlupe zuwenden.

Ich hielt den Atem an. Meine braunen Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, starrten wir uns an.

Mit "Gleich kommt die für Sie zugeteilte Bedienung. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend." verschwand die Frau. Ließ mich alleine mit..

Oh. Mein. _Gott_. Ich konnte immer noch nichts hervorbringen.

Mein Gegenüber erholte sich schneller und räusperte sich kurz. "S-Sie ähm, müssen dann mein Blind Date sein. Ich bin H-"

"Harry Potter!", unterbrach ich ihn nicht gerade freundlich. Ich klappte meinen Mund zu und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. "E-entschuldigen Sie mich. Es ist schwer, nicht zu wissen, wer Sie sind." ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

Harry Potter vor mir verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Okay. Bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren. Es ist nur Harry Potter. Harry Potter verdammt noch mal! Der Retter der Zauberwelt! Er besiegte gemeinsam mit Ronald Weasley und Neville Longbottom mit 17 Jahren den Dunklen Lord!

Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin. "Ich bin Hermine Granger. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen." Wehrendessen schickte ich auf Ginny stumm die dunkelsten und schmerzvollsten Flüche, über die ich je etwas gelesen habe. Wie konnte sie mich nur auf ein Date mit Harry Potter schicken und mir nichts davon erzählen?!

Er erwiderte meinen Händedruck. Seine Hand war größer als meine, rauer und fühlte sich angenehm warm an. Das Lächeln aber, das er aufsetzte, erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt?

Er wirkte distanziert.

Er räusperte sich nochmals. "Nun, wollen wir uns setzen?" Er zeigte auf den Tisch. Ich versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen. "Gerne." Doch bevor ich dazu kommen konnte, fasste er nach Ginnys Mantel. "Darf ich?" Er half mir aus dem Mantel und ich schauderte, als sein warmer Atem meine Haut traf. Er war um einen halben Kopf größer als ich, auch wenn ich die Hakenschuhe trug. Gott, mache, dass ich das hier überlebe!

Wir setzten uns, und sogleich kam die Bedienung und reichte uns die Menükarten. "Wünschen Sie etwas besonderes zu trinken?"

"Wein, rot, trocken.", bestellte mein Gegenüber und blickte dann zu mir. "Und..."

"Ebenfalls den roten Wein, nur lieblich."

Nun, das fing doch schon mal nicht schlecht an. Wir tranken unterschiedlichen Wein.

"Kommt sofort.", notierte das junge Mädchen. "Brauchen Sie noch Zeit, ihre Bestellung auszusuchen?"

"Ja, bitte."

Mit einem Nicken ging sie davon.

Unsicher blickte ich zu Mr. Potter. Dieser jedoch blätterte schon in seiner Karte. Immer noch aufgeregt, zwang ich meine Augen auf die eigene Menükarte und konnte mich nicht wirklich auf die Schrift konzentrieren. Da war ein italienisches Fünf-Gänge-Menü, Weinbergschnecken, ein schottisches Gericht und ein magisches Tier, dessen Name meiner Zunge nicht geheuer war. Wieso konnte man nicht einfach Pommes anbieten, wenn man schon bei ausgefallenen Gerichten war? Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich auswählen sollte. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob ich gegen etwas magisches allergisch war. Ich presste die Lippen in einem stummen Aufschrei zusammen und blickte zu Mr, Potter, der die Karte schon auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Sie haben schon gewählt? Kommen Sie oft hierher?", fragte ich verwundert. Er sah auf und wieder trafen seine Augen mich unvorbereitet.

"Geschäftlich, ja. Privat wäre das nicht meine .. erste Wahl."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen anzustarren. Es dämpfte meine Aufregung und war beleidigend. War ich etwa eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit?

Ein wenig niedergeschlagen unterdrückte ich meinen Stolz. Ich hatte Ginny versprochen es zu probieren. Wenn der Harry Potter sich als gewöhnliches, männliches Arschloch herausstellte, dann brauchte ich ihn ja nicht wiederzusehen. Er sollte mir ruhig den wahren Harry Potter zeigen. Dafür würde ich, ich selbst sein.

Nach dieser stillen Entscheidung legte ich die Karte ebenfalls beiseite. "Dann hoffe ich, dass Sie nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich das gleiche bestelle wie Sie?"

Dieser warf mir einen komischen Blick zu. Deshalb beeilte ich mich, zu erklären: "Ich weiß nicht, woraus die Hälfte der Gerichte gemacht ist und ob es überhaupt genießbar ist."

Mr. Potters Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

Wieso musste ich bei seiner Anwesenheit auch noch so nervös sein? Die Aussage kam herüber, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgendwas. Natürlich konnte man alles, was auf der Karte stand, essen!

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment der Wein, sonst hätte ich noch etwas dummes ausgeplaudert. Dabei bin ich doch für meine Intelligenz bekannt.

Gnädigerweise bestellte mein Gegenüber für uns beide.

"Nun", meinte Mr. Potter und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein. Stirnrunzelnd nahm ich auch einen.

Denn wir brauchten anscheinend keinen Toast auf den heutigen Abend.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Ginny viel über Sie geredet hat. Darf ich fragen, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt?"

"Oh." Damals war es kein witziger Abend gewesen. Überhaupt keiner. Aber ich musste zugeben, ich bin froh Ginny Weasley (Malfoy) und ihrem Temperament begegnet zu sein. "Das war erst vor ein paar Monaten der Fall gewesen. Es war Freitagabend und ich habe mich mit... einem Freund in dem neuen Club getroffen, denn Dean eröffnet hat." Und zwar mit meinem Ex-Freund, meinem damaligen Freund. Ich wollte zuerst nicht mit ihm in den Club gehen, weil mir solche Veranstaltungen nicht oft gefielen. Chris hat sich aufgeregt und ist alleine seine Freunde treffen gegangen. Nach einem Gewissenskampf habe ich mich schließlich doch hübsch gemacht und bin ihm nach. Nur um ihn mit seiner Zunge tief im Hals einer gehirnlosen Blondine vorzufinden.

"Ich hatte dort eine kleine Panne mit einem sehr... anhänglichem Mann." Ich war explodiert vor Wut und wollte mich gleichzeitig irgendwo weinend verkriechen. Und Chris hat einfach abgestritten mich zu kennen. Hatte mich als eine debile Stalkerin abgestempelt und hat weiter seiner Hure das Gesicht abgeleckt. Vor den anwesenden aller. "Ginny ist da wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte plötzlich ihren Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Hat ihm ihren berüchtigten Flederwicht-Fluch aufgehext."

Das war wenigstens nicht gelogen.

Ich musste lächeln. Sie hatte keine Scheu, mich in die Damentoilette zu zerren und zu beruhigen. "Sie ist wirklich eine leidenschaftliche Seele und gute Freundin. Auch wenn sie mir ihre Gesellschaft in der ersten Woche praktisch aufgezwungen hatte."

Ein kurzes, echtes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, was ich mit schnell klopfendem Herzen feststellte. Mir gefiel, wie es ihn spitzbübisch aussehen ließ. "Ich kann mir sogar gut vorstellen, dass sie diejenige war, die Sie zu diesem Blind Date überredet hat."

Das Grinsen verschwand und er schnaubte für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich ungehalten. "Wohl eher die ganze Weasley Familie."

Weiter sagte er nichts und ich wunderte mich, ob er überhaupt vielleicht auch nur den Anschein von Freundlichkeit zeigen konnte. Wir wollten uns hier doch eigentlich kennenlernen, oder?

Die Vorspeise kam und ich war erleichtert, als ich einen wundervoll angerichteten Salatteller erkannte. Schweigend nahm ich das Besteck. Wollte das Thema Essen nicht nochmal anschneiden. Aber worüber sollte ich mich sonst mit ihm unterhalten?

Entschlossen, eine wenigstens etwas normale Unterhaltung zu führen, erinnerte ich mich an alles, was Harry Potter betraf. Er war Der-Junge-der-überlebte. Seine Eltern waren Auroren und durch Voldemorts Hand gestorben. Er ist ihm als einziger viele Male gegenüber getreten und hat ihn schließlich auch besiegt. Er war ein Naturtalent im Fliegen, ein Fan von Quidditsch und begabt in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Deshalb war er auch der beste Auror derzeitig.

Aber trotzdem ein Mensch wie jeder andere.

Doch es wäre für sie nicht sehr angenehm den Krieg anzusprechen und für ihn bestimmt auch nicht das beste Dinnerthema. Aber Hobbys war etwas komplett sicheres. Ich fasste mir ans Herz und sprach etwas freiwillig an, wovor ich mich immer gescheut habe. "Ich habe gehört, Ihre Lieblings-Freizeitbeschäftigung ist Quidditsch?"

Ich sah noch rechtzeitig genug hoch, um zu beobachten, wie Mr. Potter, der mir verdammt nochmal nicht das Du angeboten hat, versuchte seine entgleisten Züge wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Was habe ich den jetzt falsch gesagt?!

"Und lassen Sie mich raten, Sie lieben Quidditsch, sind begeistert von der Position Sucher und ein Fan von _Puddlemere United_?" Mr. Potters Stimme brummte vor unterdrücktem Ärger und ich konnte nicht anders, als erstaunt in seine smaragdgrünen Augen zu schauen, die mich nach zwanzig Minuten weiterhin nicht kalt lassen wollten.

"Ähm, nein. Ich habe es angesprochen, weil ich gehört habe, dass Sie Quidditsch lieben. Ich, ähm" ich schluckte schwer. Seit wann hatte Hermine Granger Probleme mit ihrer Stimme? "Ich habe Höhenangst und finde dieses Spiel recht brutal. Da ziehe ich liebend-gerne Bücher vor." Ja, wir hatten in der Tat nicht viel gemeinsam.

Harry blickte mich einen Moment erstaunt an und nickte letztendlich. "Dann mussten Sie bestimmt eine Ravenclaw gewesen sein."

Das sagte er mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass jetzt in mir der Ärger aufloderte. Für wen hielt er sich hier eigentlich? Er hätte sich entschuldigen können, dafür, dass er mich so angefahren hatte! Und wie unbekümmert er sein Grünzeug kaut! "Gryffindor."

Verständnislos hielt er inne und wollte schon den Mund aufmachen, als ich ihm zuvor kam. "Ich war in Gryffindor, drei Jahrgänge unter Ihnen." Wie konnte ich auch mein allererstes Jahr in der Zauberwelt vergessen, in dem er vor meinen Augen gegen einen Drachen kämpfte? "Auch wenn ich den besten Abschluss seit Tom Riddle habe, ich war in Gryffindor." Meinetwegen hätte ich auch nach Ravenclaw gehen können, jedoch war das hier nicht der Punkt. Er stellte Dinge einfach fest, ohne Sie zu wissen.

Wieder hatte ich Harry zum Starren gebracht. Jetzt durfte ich nur nicht weg gucken.

"Tatsächlich?", meinte er mit einer lauernden und ruhigen Stimme. "Wissen Sie, wer Tom-"

"Das Halbblut Riddle, bekannt auch als Voldemort, der alle Muggel ausrotten wollte. Ja, ich weiß wer das war." Langsam aber sicher brachte mich dieser unfreundliche Kerl aus der Fassung. Ich musste schnellstens das Thema wechseln. Quidditsch hatte zu nichts gebracht und wieso zum Teufel sprach ich bei meinem Date über Voldemort?! Gott, um uns herum ist es schon ganz still geworden! "Haben Sie eigentlich noch Kontakt zur Muggelwelt?", fragte ich deshalb eilig.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er sah mich ohne zu blinzeln an, als wolle er in mein Verstand eindringen. Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, ob er Legilimentik benutzen konnte.

Bestimmt nicht.

"Sicher.", antwortete er steif. Mit einem Unterton, den ich als Spott erkannte. "Wie Sie sicherlich auch wissen, bin ich dort aufgewachsen. Ich gehe gerne ins Kino. Aber ich konnte noch keine meiner Freunde dafür begeistern. Wissen Sie überhaupt, was ein Kino ist?"

Als er sprach, stieg neben Ärger noch ein anderes, unangenehmes Gefühl in mir hoch. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Wort 'wissen' benutzte, verhöhnte er mich. Wie die Hogwartsschüler mich verhöhnt haben, weil ich statt zu den Quidditschspielen zu gehen, bis um Mitternacht in der Bibliothek gehockt habe und weil ich auf jede vom Lehrer gestellte Frage die Hand hob, da ich als einzige die Antwort wusste. Ich war die Streberin gewesen, die keine Freunde hatte.

Ich hatte keine Sekunde Zeit zu überlegen, warum er dachte, ich wüsste nicht, was ein Kino ist, als er auch schon fortfuhr. "Aber ich vergaß, woher sollten Sie auch wissen, was ein Kino ist. So etwas steht nicht in Büchern erklärt." Er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen am Tisch ab und lehnte sich zu mir vor, während ich entgeistert zu verstehen versuchte, was hier vorging. "Ihr Reinblüter sitzt auf eurem hohen Ross mit einem Stock im Hintern und glaubt über alles und jedem zu stehen!"

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Die Anschuldigung gab mir den Rest. Ginny hatte mich gebeten, sich mit ihm zu treffen, doch von Verständnis war nicht die Rede gewesen. Dieser Mann hat sie gerade zu solch einem Ausbruch gebracht, wie sie ihn noch nie hatte.

Meine Hand landete auf seiner Wange und keine Quidditsch- oder Aurorenreflexe hätten das aufhalten können. Mich scherte es nicht, dass wir im teuersten Restaurant von England waren oder dass der Vorfall morgen auf der Titelseite prangen würde.

"Würde eine Reinblüterin auch das tun?", schrie ich und kippte ihm meinen restlichen Wein über den Kopf, während ich mich bebend erhob. "Wie wagst du es! Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, solche Anschuldigungen zu machen, wenn du mich erst seit einer halben Stunde kennst?!" ich holte tief Luft. "Gerne würde ich sehen, wie du es den Slytherins aus meinem Jahrgang klar machen würdest! Ich, die mein halbes Leben lang als dreckiges Schlammblut beschimpft worden ist, ein Reinblut! Was willst du mir damit sagen? Dass ich arrogant sei?!"

Potter blickte mich wie vom Donner gerührt an. "Aber ich-"

"Du dachtest was?", kreischte ich. "Dass du hier der heilige Hirte unter den Schaffen bist? Ginny hatte mich eine Woche lang zu diesem Blind Date überreden müssen, weil ich so was nicht mache. Aber als sie mich heute wie eine hohle Barbie aufgetakelt hat, wusste ich, es würde etwas schief gehen, auch wenn sie mir das Gegenteil versichert hat! Nur war ich überrascht, Harry Potter vorzufinden, der sich als komplettes Arschloch herausstellte!"

Jetzt richtete sich auch Potter auf. Mit der Hand an der leuchtenden Wange. "Entschuldige, aber du hast dich hier wie ein Fangirl verhalten!"

"Du bist derjenige, der sich hier unmöglich verhalten hat! Wenn du dieses Treffen überhaupt nicht wolltest, dann hättest du nicht zustimmen brauchen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so ein Ekel wärst!" Damit schob ich den Stuhl knarrend nach hinten und griff nach meiner Handtasche. Mir reichte es! "Wenn ich arrogant bin, dann bist du ein Heuchler!"

Ich wollte schon an ihm vorbei stürmen, als die hohen Absätze unter meinen Fersen wegknickten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fasste ich den Tisch und seine Hände stützten mich an meinen Armen. Geschockt von der Berührung, riss ich mich los. "Verdammte Schuhe!" Mit hastigen Bewegungen streifte ich mir die Dinger von den Füßen, nahm sie in die freie Hand und hastete zum Ausgang. Dabei zwang ich meinen Zauberstab aus dem Täschchen.

"_Accio_ Ginnys Mantel.", zischte ich und fing das überteuerte Ding gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor es noch zu Boden fiel. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und das Stimmengewirr im Restaurant hob sich schlagartig. Als hätten die Gäste erst jetzt den Schock über den geschlagenen Goldjungen abgeschüttelt.

"Miss Granger!", rief Potter hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen. Wieso, bei Merlin, lief er mir nach? In plötzlicher Panik stieß ich die Eingangstür auf und rannte auf die Straße. Ich stoppte, um mich auf das Apparieren zu konzentrieren. "Miss- Hermine!" Es wollte nicht klappen. "Warte!"

Im nächsten Moment wurde ich an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht. Doch ich ließ ihm keine Chance, etwas zu sagen.

"Nein! Ginny hat mir nur nettes von dir erzählt! Ich weiß, dass du, wie jeder andere auch, Macken hast. Aber ich dachte, dieser Typ ist bestimmt in Ordnung! Schließlich war es Ginnys Idee, und man sollte meinen, sie kennt mich wenigstens ein bisschen. Sie hat meinen Ex-Freund von der schlimmsten Seite kennengelernt!" Ich zerrte mich aus seinem Griff. "Aber lass uns diese Angelegenheit nicht weiter treiben. Lass uns einfach auseinander gehen und diese ganze Sache vergessen!"

Entschlossen fasste ich meinen Zauberstab fester und konzentrierte mich so krampfhaft auf mein Wohnzimmer, dass ich fast die Hände übersehen hätte, die in letzter Sekunde nach mir griffen. Im nächsten Moment fühlte ich das Zerren und Drehen an meinem Körper und landete daraufhin auf meinem elfenbeinfarbigen Teppich. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete ich, wie Harry keuchend zu Boden ging. Jeder seiner Gliedmaßen anscheinend an ihrem Platz und intakt.

"Du hättest zersplittert werden können!", schrie ich entgeistert.

"Ich- tut mir Leid.", meinte er gepresst und richtete sich mit einer säuerlichen Miene wieder auf. "Ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich habe mich unmöglich benommen."

"Tatsächlich?!"

"Bitte, hör mich nur an." sein Ausdruck war so bittend, seine Stimme so aufrichtig und seine Augen gingen mir so unter die Haut, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihn ausreden zu lassen. Wie konnte Ginny nur so gut über jemanden reden, der sich als ein Arschloch herausstellte?

Ich nickte ihm nur schwach zu. Meine Arme zitterten immer noch von dem Adrenalinstoß, den er mir mit seiner Aktion verpasst hatte.

Seine Schultern sanken vor Erleichterung und er fuhr sich in einer unsicheren Geste durch das eh schon wirre Haar. "Okay.. Ich, ähm.. " er schnaufte etwas verzweifelt.

"Jeder verdammt noch mal weiß, dass ich Harry Potter bin! Sie haben paar Bücher über mich gelesen, die neuesten Schlagzeilen und schon bin ich ihr bester Freund. Seit meinem ersten Lebensjahr und Voldemorts Tod will mich überhaupt keiner mehr in Ruhe lassen. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es schaffe meine öffentliche Aurorenarbeit zu machen. Mich sprechen so viele Leute an, aber keiner außer meiner Familie und Freunde aus Hogwarts, versucht Mich kennen zu lernen!"

Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass Harry das schon eine Zeit lang versucht hat ihn sich zu verschließen. Und es endlich laut zu äußern und sich darüber zu beklagen, scheint ihm wirklich gut zu tun. Er fing an mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren und jede Locke seines Haars stand ihm mittlerweile vom Kopf ab wie bei einer Igelfrisur.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, wie viele erste Dates ich bereits hatte. Eine Beziehung ging bei mir in die Brüche, nur weil ich herausgefunden hab, dass sie auf mein Gold aus war. Und sie hat es nicht mal abgestritten, als ich sie damit konfrontiert habe! Ich hab angefangen mich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen, nur um zu sehen, wie weit die Frauen wegen dem Heldentitel gehen würden. Und das Ergebnis war ziemlich schockierend!"

Harry atmete schwer aus. "Mein Verhalten tut mir wirklich Leid. Entschuldige mich, dass ich uns den Abend verdorben habe."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt. Nicht der leidende Hundeblick.

* * *

Bereits als ich Hermine Granger das erste mal erblickt habe, riss ihre Schönheit mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Verwundert fragte ich mich, wo Ginny diese Helena aufgegabelt hat.

Meine Freunde stellten mich nicht immer gleich ihren neuen Bekanntschaften vor. Unter anderem weil in den ersten Fällen sie wegen dem Jungen-der-überlebte durchgedreht waren.

Ich hab wirklich versucht sie beim Essen nicht anzustarren oder den Anblick ihres weichen Nackens zu vergessen. So sehr, dass ich sogar vergessen habe, ihr die Blumen zu überreichen.

Ginny hatte mich angefleht mich beim Essen wie ich selbst zu verhalten. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch nie so viel Initiative bei ihr für eines meiner Dates gesehen. Aber das war in erster Linie ja auch ihre Idee gewesen.

Und doch habe ich mich genauso benommen. Sie ist mir wie ein unnatürlicher Traum vorgekommen, aus dem ich erwachen musste. Und erwacht bin ich, als ihre Hand in meinem Gesicht gelandet ist. Sie war meine einzige Option für eine ehrliche und glückliche Beziehung seit langem.

Und jetzt stand ich da, in ihrem Wohnzimmer und starrte sie so hoffnungsvoll an, dass ich mich fühlte wie ein verliebter Tölpel. Sie hatte es geschafft, mich für sie vollkommen zu begeistern, und das nur in wenigen Sekunden.

Sie durfte mich jetzt nicht wegschicken. Das zuzulassen wäre mein größter Fehler seit Sirius Tod.

Hermine nickte. "Ich verstehe, wieso du dich so verhalten hast. Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab." Sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe und ihre Wangen färbten sich in ein zartes rosa.

Ich konnte daraufhin mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Das war wirklich gut gezielt."

"Oh mein Gott!", entgeistert sah sie auf. "Ist es sehr schlimm?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schulten. "Ich habe schlimmeres Überlebt. Eine Ohrfeige ist wahrscheinlich genau das, was ich verdient habe."

Still standen wir uns nun gegenüber, während ich abwog, wie gut meine Chancen standen, wenn ich sie auf ein weiteres Date bitten würde. Bestimmt nicht so schlecht, oder?

"Ähm, Hermine .. . Ich- ähm, hättest du.." Verdammt. Musste mein Herz so sehr hämmern, wie bei meinem Gang in den Tod zu Voldemort?!

"Möchtest du vielleicht auf ein weiteres Date mit mir? Ich verspreche dir, das erste wird sich nie wieder wiederholen!"

Verwundert sah sie mich einen Moment lang an, bis ihr Gesicht plötzlich mit einem Lächeln erstrahlte. "Ja! Gerne! Ich meine - das wäre unglaublich! Warte hier, ich muss mich nur kurz umziehen!"

Schon war sie in einem angrenzendem Zimmer verschwunden. Mit offenem Mund stand ich da. Sie war bereit jetzt gleich noch einmal mit mir auszugehen?

Das breite Grinsen, dass ich auf meinen Lippen fühlte, verschwand nicht so schnell wieder.

Ich zog mein Jackett aus, nahm die Krawatte ab und rollte meine Ärmel hoch, während ich mich im Zimmer umschaute. Es war hell gestaltet, mit einigen Blumen auf dem Fensterbrett und einem großen Fernseher in der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Beschämt stellte ich fest, dass man sehr wohl merkte, dass sie Muggelgeboren war.

Interessiert sah ich mir ihre DVD Kollektion an. Viele Romanzen, Dramen und sogar einige Actionfilme. Grinsend Stellte ich fest, dass sie alle '_Back to the Future_' und '_Star Wars_' Filme hat. Die Klassiker sollte man wirklich nicht verpasst haben.

An der Wand rechts von mir hingen Bilderrahmen. Die meisten waren Muggel Fotos. Hermine als Teenager mit weiter Lockenmähne bei verschiedenen Sehenswürdigkeiten. In Frankreich und in Italien. Die meisten anscheinend mit ihren Eltern. Es hing sogar bereits ein magisches Foto mit Ginny. Die beiden waren in einer erstklassigen Bar, wo sie an ihren Cocktails nippten und in die Kamera lächelten und winkten.

"Harry."

Vollkommen ertappt, wirbelte ich herum und der Unterkiefer wäre mir fast wieder entgleist. Da stand die Frau, die er erst seit kaum einer Stunde kannte in einem komplett anderem Outfit. Einem Outfit, dass ihr viel besser passte und in dem sie sich sichtlich wohler zu fühlen schien. Die Schminke und den Schmuck hatte sie abgenommen. Die lange Haarpracht floss ihr den Rücken hinab. Sie war in einem weißen Sommerkleid mit einem Jäckchen gekleidet und hatte Ballerinas an. Sie erschien ihm noch kleiner und zarter als zuvor. Aber eigentlich, lächelte Harry, war das die perfekte Größe.

"Du siehst unglaublich aus.", rutschte es mir gerade heraus aus dem Mund.

Hermines Wange färbten sich wieder rot und sie lächelte schüchtern, als ich auf sie zuging.

"Und wo wollen wir hin?" fragte ich.

Wieder biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Eine wirklich schlechte, sinnliche Angewohnheit. "Ins Kino?"

Ich lacht auf. Sie war wirklich perfekt. "Immer gern."

Als erstes stellt ich fest, dass mit ihr die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Nach dem Film setzten wir uns in eine noch geöffnete Pizzeria und redeten, redeten und redeten. Über den Film, über die Handlung, über ihr Leben, über meines, die tatsächliche Geschichte, wie sie Ginny kennengelernt hat. Ich erfuhr, dass sie gerade ihr Studium beendet hat und jetzt mit Bestnoten im Ministerium in der Abteilung für die Rechte der Magischen Wesen ihre Karriere starrten würde. Sie war wirklich besessen mit den Rechten der versklavten Hauselfen.

So kam es, dass wir im angenehmem Schweigen mit verschlungenen Händen zurück zu ihrem Apartment schlenderten. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass der Abend schon endete und dass ich eine Frau kennengelernt habe, die kein Fangirl ist und mit der ich mich unterhalten kann. Gott, wäre ich nicht männlich, hätte ich bereits gestanden, dass ich verliebt war.

Vor der Tür angekommen, standen wir uns wie zwei nervöse Teenager gegenüber.

Sie lächelte und ich lächelte. Sie tapste aufgeregt von einem Fuß zum anderen und ich tat's ihr nach. Ich musste auflachen.

"Ähm, ich - habe den nächsten Samstag komplett frei, möchtest du mit mir zu Mittag essen? Vielleicht könnten wir dannach noch etwas unternehmen. Nur wen du Lust hast, natürlich! Ich will nicht stören, wenn du schon Pläne gemacht hast." Ich hielt den Atem an. Du laberst zu viel, Potter.

Doch sie lächelte nur noch breiter. "Gerne! Nächsten Samstag! Um 13 Uhr?"

"Perfekt! Ich kann dich abholen."

"Gut, ich freue mich!"

Ich grinste. Und wieder starrten wir uns an. Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass man sich beim ersten Date nicht küssen konnte? Ich konnte bei ihren leuchtenden Augen gerade an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Ich faste meinen berühmten Gryffendormut zusammen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihr vor und sie bewegte sich nicht, als ich sie leicht auf ihre Lippen küsste.

"Ist das okay?"

"Mehr als nur okay."

Wir lächelten uns noch einmal an und sie überraschte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf gut."

"Träum süß."

* * *

Zufrieden mit dem Ausgang unseres zweiten Dates und dem Glück, den mir Hermine bot, kam ich im dunklen Foyer des Gimmaulplatzes an. Ich hatte nicht vor noch aufzubleiben und schlenderte in die zweite Etage zu meinem Schlafzimmer, als mir plötzlich jemand entgegen sprang.

"Wie war es? Wie ist es gelaufen? Du warst so lange weg und ich warte hier schon seit einer Ewigkeit, es muss gut gegangen sein!" plapperte eine aufgeregte Ginny drauf los. "Gefällt dir Hermine? Sie muss dir gefallen haben! Ich habe alles aus ihrem Aussehen herrausgeholt! Über was habt ihr geredet? Hast du vor, dich mit ihr wieder zu treffen?! Mein Gott Harry! Steh nicht einfach so blöd rum und sag etwas!"

Ich starrte auf ihre zerwühlten Haare und dann in ihre ungeduldigen müden Augen. Ich hätte sie gerade vor Überraschung ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext.

"Also erstens: Wieso bist du nicht gerade in Malfoys Bett? Zweitens: das erklärt, wieso sie aussah als wäre sie mit mir auf eine Nacht Sex aus und drittens:" zählte ich auf, als ich an ihr vorbei in mein Zimmer ging. "wenn du mich noch einmal irgendwelchen Frauen (Fangirls) vorstellst, muss ich dich leider still und heimlich umbringen."

Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, während sie mir mit Unverständnis nachsah.

"Und noch etwas!", schrie ich. "Lauere mir nie wieder im Dunklen in meinem eigenen Haus auf!"

"Harry!"

Ich grinste und entschied mich, Gnade walten zu lassen. Schließlich war sie es, die mir Hermine vorgestellt hat. Ich fasste nach der Türklinke und schielte heraus. "Und Ginny.."

"Ich habs ja schon verstanden! Du hasst mich und hasst alle Frauen dieser Welt und es tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt Single sein musst." sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. "Ich habe mir wirklich gewünscht, dass du jemanden findest, den du so sehr liebst, wie ich Draco liebe! Ich dachte es wäre Hermine! Ihr habt so gut zueinander gepasst!Ich verstehe es nicht!"

"Ich versichere dir: sie wird wollen, dass du bei unserer Hochzeit ihre Brautjungfer bist. Sage ihr nicht, was ich gerade impliziert habe, und danke Ginny, dass du uns nicht aufgegeben hast. Jetzt husch zu Malfoy, ich habe keine Lust, heute noch seine Visage zu sehen."

"Was?" hörte ich sie noch flüstern, bevor ich die Tür wieder zumachte. Und dann kreischte sie auf.

"Harry James Potter! Ahhh! Oh mein GOTT!"

Ich seufzte schwer und belegte die Tür mit einem _Silencio_.


End file.
